


I'm You're Father

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: This is a story where Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts with his two best friends. He comes to find the Horcrux but yet, he found a secret that Severus Snape had kept, find out more if you wanna read!Originally published in fanfiction.net on 8/4/2011
Kudos: 2





	1. Searching for the Diadem

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction.net with the same username Fantasygirl20
> 
> Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have somewhat changed the scenery a bit as well…. I hope you like to story,

Harry, I am your father

It was the seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter and his two best friends Ron and Hermione had just arrived in Hogwarts. Harry was excited and nervous at the same time. Yes it's been a year since he's stepped foot as a student. But right now, he's more like a fugitive stepping foot in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He saw Albus's brother there in Hogsmead in one of the shops. He told them to follow him inside. After a while the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore opened, he saw Neville there and Harry had smiled for the first time in weeks. "Neville…It's good to see you," Harry said with his wide smile.

"I hear you're looking for something in Hogwarts?" Neville asked curiously.

"Yes, but we don't know what exactly we're looking for, so we need your help." Harry explained.

"Right then, follow me." Neville replied. "We use this as our secret passage way." He explained to the three of them.

"I never saw this in the Hogwarts map." Hermione Granger pointed that out.

"Well, we just started opening it up for students who need a break in Hogwarts once in a while. It's gotten pretty bad here in Hogwarts. Severus Snape being the headmaster was the worst thing that happened here. He's turned this place into a boot camp. Well it feels like one…" Neville explained as they were headed to their destination.

Finally the four of them entered the room where all the students were. When they saw Harry Potter everyone clapped for him.

"Right, Ron, Hermione and I need to search for something. Something that is hidden in this castle, would anyone know what the item would be," Harry asked them as he looked around.

"What about the diadem?" Luna asked.

"The what?" Harry asked curiously.

"You know the Ravenclaw Diadem; it's been missing for centuries." She explained.

Harry looked at Hermione and she just shrugged. "Well, that could be it; I think we found what we're looking for. But where is it, how would we find the diadem?" Harry asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious Harry? If you're looking for the diadem and it's only been seen with someone who's dead now, you should go talk to her, Helena Ravenclaw!" Luna explained. "I know where she is…Follow me!" She replied.

Harry rushed and followed Luna to where she was taking him. Finally they found the place where Helena Ravenclaw is. "Here you go…its best if you two talk by yourselves." She replied and left.

Harry waited for the ghost to appear. "Helena Ravenclaw?" He asked looking at the ghost. "I was wondering if you'd know where the diadem would be." He asked curiously.

"Why would I want to tell you?" Helen asked looking at Harry Potter.

"Well, I'm going to destroy it," he replied.

"I tried to destroy it years ago, and how would you be able to destroy it now?"She asked him.

"Well, I have something that can destroy it. Please, Helena, I'm running out of time…"Harry replied.

Helen looked into Harry's eyes. "You'll find it where all the missing items are not found." She replied then left.


	2. Searching for Severus

Searching for Severus

The Shrieking shack! That's where he yes! Yep. All he had to do was look for him. He knew Voldemort was going to do something to him. But what, he rushed over to the shrieking shack and saw Severus Snape there standing in front of Voldemort, just like in his vision. He hid behind the door and watching closely at what he was going to do. He noticed Nagini there, Voldemort's snake. He hated that snake. And he knew that he was the last horcrux. Well he thought he was. He watched as the Dark Lord known as Voldemort talked to Severus Snape. He told him how unloyal he was to him. But Severus begged that he changed. But yet that wasn't enough. Not enough to forgive the dark Lord. He let Nagini feed off of Severus Snape leaving him to die there. But then after a few minutes he left. Voldemort left with the snake.

Harry's eyes went wide. He was in shock. So Severus Snape wasn't loyal to The Dark Lord after all. He then decided to rush over to Severus Snape. "Look at me…" He said to Harry Potter.

Harry then looked straight into Severus's eyes. He saw him crying and didn't know why. But then he said to take the tears. To show him his own memories, he took an empty tube he'd taken from Hermione earlier and placed it under his tear.

"Come closer…" Severus struggled to say.

Harry looked at him seriously. He held his hand tightly. "I'm here," he whispered.

"I-I'm your father.." He said then closed his eyes laying there dead.

Harry was in shock. He was his father? How could that possibly be? Lilly was with James, his parents! He looked at his tube then grasped it tightly. He rushed over to Dumbledore's pensive and placed the tear inside the pensive.

**Well, what did you think? Do you want more? Please let me know! :D**


	3. The Memories

Severus's memories

He rushed over to the pensive and placed the single tear on the pensive. He couldn't be dead, he thought. Lily was eleven and Severus was eleven as we. They were in a park close by.

As he placed his head over his pensive the area began to fade into Severus's memories. He noticed Lily and Severus there lying on the ground, he was staring at Lily.

_"Do I have something at my face?" She asked being a bit confused._

_Severus just shook his head. "You look perfect." He blushed._

_Lily giggled. "Are there others like us?" She asked nervously._

_Severus placed his hand over hers gently. "Of course there are! There is a school, called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that would teach us how to use our powers carefully..." Severus explained._

_Lily nodded then looked at her sister who was sitting on the swing. "She thinks I'm a freak, do those people don't like us? "She asked one more question._

_Severus sighed. "You're going to have to keep this quiet. They are muggles. They don't have powers like us, therefore they are jealous..." He explained. He wanted to lean towards her and kiss her._

_Harry was watching. How could he have not known this? He shook his head trying to listen in._

_The memory faded and they were in school. Lily was in Gryffindor and Severus was in Slytherin. They were still friends but every day Severus started to grow more in love with lily. He had to be with her. He just needed her._

_One day during his fourth year at Hogwarts he had the Yule Ball. He wanted to take lily. He didn't really care for James. He hoped to find her in the library. He rushed over to Lily. He smiled hen sat down next to her. He tapped her shoulder lightly to get her to look at him. She jumped then looked at Severus and smiled._

_"Severus!" She said happily then hugged him. "How are you? It's been a long while since we have talked. I'm sorry for that..." Lily sighed then looked into Severus's eyes gently._

_"I'm good and you? Lily, I was wondering. So you have a date to the Yule Ball? I was hoping to take you..." He said with hope. He smiled_

_"Oh, Severus!" I would love to go with you, but James has asked me..." She frowned then looked at the ground and sighed._

_Severus sighed heavily. "Okay. I guess I won't be going then..." He said then started to leave._

_"Wait, Severus..." Lily then then rushed towards him. She hugged him then leaned to kiss him on the cheek. She smiled slightly. "Meet me after the ball... So we can hang out..." She said with her adorable smile._

_Severus blushed and nodded. He couldn't move... "I-I-I'll see you after the dance." He managed to say with a smile_ _._

_Then the memory faded once more and now it was after the Yule Ball. He waited for her by the library. He'd figured that they would meet there. Then after ten minutes of waiting for Lily Evens he noticed her walked by with her dress she wore that evening. He was shocked of how beautiful she looked. He bit his lip. "You look amazing…" Severus said then rushed over to hug her._

_Lily blushed at the compliment that he'd made. "Thank you…" She said then looked into his eyes. She didn't realized how handsome he looked at that moment. "Severus… I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. You'd thought we'd be best friends during Hogwarts. I wished I could take everything back for what happened between you and James, and the fact that I'm a Gryffindor now. I-"She blushed, but then Severus leaned towards her to kiss her to shut her up. When he stopped she wanted to kiss him more so she pulled him close to her. "I have wanted you to kiss me, Severus… Why haven't you before?" She asked curiously._

_Severus bit his lip. "I um, because of James Potter, he's been bullying me all those years, and I never got a chance to ask you out. I was afraid." He said feeling ashamed of himself._

_The memory faded. They were standing near the black lake this time. Severus was holding hands with Lily and looked at her with a smile. They looked like they were in their seventh year this time. He leaned towards her to kiss her gently on the lips. "Why are we keeping our relationship a secret?" He asked curiously._

_Lily blushed as she heard him say this question. She placed her hand gently on his cheek. "Severus, because… I have a reputation, and so do you. We just have this year, why can't you be happy that we're together?" She asked curiously._

" _I want to be seen with you, I would want to be able to meet your parents, or the other way around. Do you know that I – I love you?" Lily was shocked when she heard him say those three words._

_Then the memory faded. "We can't tell anyone that this is our child. I'm with James now, Severus. Just be happy that we have a child together." Lily said as she put their ten month baby on the crib._

_Severus frowned. "I want people to know, that Harry Snape, is our child. Why can't that be possible?" He started to yell._

" _Shh…Severus, please, you'll wake up Harry. "I've told you why millions of times, hunnie, because I'm with James. I love him. I can never be with you again." She said._

Then Harry was by himself in the room. They knew and they never said anything? He was shocked. He knelt on to the floor not able to move. His eyes were still wide from being in shock. How could this have been true? No, he did not want to accept this. He wanted to accept that James Potter was his father, not Severus. He knew? And he never said anything? After all those year of suffering that he's lost his parents. All those times that he could've parented him. Did Albus Dumbledore know? Did all the other teachers know? He shook his head. No. No. No.


	4. Meet Death

Harry was in disbelief. Severus was his father? How come he never said anything? He was pissed off. Beyond pissed off, he decided to look for his two best friends to tell them what just happened. He found them on the top of the stairs cuddling. He sighed as he stopped to look at them. He walked down the stairs and tapped on Hermione's shoulder. She just hugged him for comfort but then she let go of him noticing that he's been really angry at something.

"Harry? What is it?" Hermione frowned still looking at Harry Potter.

"Remember Severus Snape? The one who taught us, the one who died for us? Well, he just told me, that he was my real father…" He said then looked at the ground.

They were both in shock. The same reaction that Harry had when he found out by Severus Snape himself, there was silence in the air.

Both Hermione and Ron couldn't say anything they were just in shock. They stood in front of him. "I, I – I just cannot believe that he was your father, out of all those years…" Hermione whispered then gasped. "Was he the one who sent you the patronus doe near the black lake?" She asked curiously.

Harry nodded. "That was him." He said then sat down on the floor. "The man out the killed my father, twice, and now, I am going to kill him," he said then stood from the ground.

"Harry, no…You'll kill yourself by killing him…" Hermione said with a frown.

"I must, Hermione, if he kills me, let him. I'm supposed to die anyways. That's the prophecy…" Harry said then looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Keep each other safe…Kill the snake…" Harry told them.

Hermione then hugged him once more. She just didn't want his best friend to die for them. Ron just looked at them not saying a word. He wasn't sure what to even say to him. "Good luck mate…"Ron said with a sigh.

Harry nodded. "Take care of her, will you?" He smiled softly then hugged Ron, but a manly hug. Then he left them standing on the stairs. He walked slowly to meet his death with Voldemort. Yes, he wasn't afraid to say his name. What was the point anymore? He was going to die anyways. He sighed as he saw the man who killed his parents, and the man who kill his other father, his biological father, Severus. He stood before him in the middle of the courtyard.

"Did you know that Severus was my real father?" Harry asked curiously.


	5. Reunion

Tom Riddle was astonished. He shook his head. "That's not possible. I saw your father dead lying there on the floor in your room, Potter." He said as his wand pointing at Harry. "Are you ready to die Potter?" He said changing the subject.

Harry however nodded. He was indeed ready to die, ready to meet his parents. Well his mother who was actually his biological mother. But he too wanted to know why they didn't want to tell him. Why Severus Snape never really told him.

Tom pointed his wand at Harry Potter then stated this word. "Avadakadavra!" He yelled then Harry fell to the ground.

Next thing he knew he was in a strange place. He looked around him and noticed a train station. _Kings Cross?_ He thought to himself. Why would he be here? He got up slowly then noticed someone standing there; Black robe, long black hair. _Snape._ He thought.

He slowly walked up to him acting confused. "Professor?" He asked finally taking a good look at him.

"Harry, Potter. What a brave man you are…" He said with a smile upon his face.

 _Severus being nice to him, that's impossible…_ He thought. "But, how are we here?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I assume this must be your doing. I think you summoned me up here." Sevuers explained then he walked over to a bench to sit down.

Harry followed him. Severus took a good look at his father. He was confused. Beyond confused, "Professor? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked wondering.

"Will you please stop calling me Professor? I'm your father whether you like it or not!" He said then got calm again. He sighed then looked at his son. "It was your mother's idea. She felt that if she did tell your real father, then he would leave. Of course I wouldn't blame him. I would do the same thing if I found out you were someone else's son." He said with a calm voice.

"But…Lily, my mother, she is my mother, right?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course she is why you think people say you have your mother's eyes!" He said then jumped.

"I wouldn't get all excited Severus…" Lily said as she walked in their conversation. She walked more forward towards her son Harry. "You were so brave, Harry. I'm so proud of you…" Lily said then gently hugged her son.

"Mum…"He said in shock with his wide eyes. "I – I can't believe it's you, mum…" He said then started sniffling in tears.

"Shhh..Don't cry, I'm here…"She said with a slight smile.

"You forgot to mention one thing, Lily, you forgot to mention his father," James said as he walked forward.

Lily smirked. "The father is right here standing next to me. I'm not ashamed to say that..." She said looking at James.

James looked at Lily. "I thought I was the father!" James said frowning.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I didn't think you'd be this way, James. I just thought things would be easier if you didn't know."

"After all those years, and you never told me once?"Harry said glaring at his birth father.


	6. Close to Victory!

"Where am I?"Harry asked his mother while looking around.

"Looks like the image of King's Cross."She said then took a seat at the nearest bench.

Harry followed her and sat down next to her. He looked at the two men glaring at each other. "They don't look happy to see each other."Harry said to his mum.

Lily frowned at Harry. "I think that would be my fault, I didn't get a chance to tell James that Severus is your father. Not even now."She said then side and looked at Severus and James. She was so happy to see Severus again. She missed him so much.

Harry looked at his mum and grinned. He couldn't believe that he is with his mother right now. And all this time he had a father. "I still don't get why Severus couldn't tell me that he's my father. I had to live with the Dursley's! I never liked Aunt Petunia, you know."He grimaced at the name.

Lily looked shocked. "Harry! They took care of you! You shouldn't hate them so much!"

Harry gritted his teeth. "They treated me horrible!" He said then stood up from the chair. He clenched his hands.

Lily's eyes were wide. She knew that Petunia hated magic folk, but she didn't know she would treat her own son like that. She side while the two fathers looked at Harry who was still standing. He turned to look at his mother and crossed his arms together.

"Is Voldemort dead?" He asked wanting to change the subject. He turned around to look at Severus.

"No, he's well alive, but I think you have a choice, Potter. If you want to live, or die; if you want to beat the Dark Lord, or lose, in the end it's your choice." Severus explained.

Harry nodded at his real father. He looked back at his mother and sighed. "I don't blame you for the things that happened. I blame Voldemort. I want to defeat him; I want this suffering to be done with." He explained to everyone.

Lily, Severus and even James nodded in understanding. "Good bye, my darling." Lily said then stood up and hugged her own son.

Harry hugged his mum back tightly. "I'm glad I met you, mum," he said with a soft smile.

Severus then walked towards Harry and smiled slightly. "I don't do hugs, but for you, Harry, since you're my son, you'll be my one exception." He said then hugged him firmly. "It was a pleasure knowing you, I'm sorry you only knew my bad side, but I was a truly nice guy." He said to Harry with a smile. Harry nodded then looked at James.

"Well, we finally meet, Harry. I mean the adult you. You seem to have grown up fast, as everyone said before me, you're very brave, Harry Potter, and don't forget that."James smiled and hugged Harry Potter.

All of a sudden Harry blacked out.


End file.
